


Colors

by RosaLittle



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLittle/pseuds/RosaLittle
Summary: An out of character picnic for Olivia, Noah and Barba. The intimacy of the story is based off the song "Apple Pie" by Princess Nokia. Sexy but also weirdly innocent Hope you enjoy





	Colors

Hanging out with Barbra was one thing Olivia Benson never thought she would be caught … not doing work. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Corona park with her two little men Noah and Rafael, they were having a picnic. Can you believe it, Olivia Benson not spending a Saturday reviewing case files or looking at crime scene photos. In fact it was quite the opposite she was in a dress that was the color of the sun and lying on a nice sheet with a man who looked like he was on a yacht, but not his yacht and her son looking cute as ever.  
Olivia looked over at Rafael who was holding little Noah and playing with those little hands. “This is nice” she said “ a day of relaxing and sun”. Barbra looked up from the giggling kid “really cause it took a whole lunch and my lawyer tactics to get you to agree to this.” he chuckled, he liked being right especially when it came to Olivia.  
Olivia sat up and blushed a little “oh haha, very funny” she was being sarcastic but she knew that it was protection. This was new to her, they were new to her, she wanted to know if she could trust him. Rafael moved on “ so why here at Corona, Queens, we both live in manhattan”. “Well that was about the dress, I didn't want anyone we knew to see me in it. I knew it was too hot and casual for one of my pants suits and I thought it would be nice to put on a color that wasn't acceptable at a funeral. Plus it's a nice park so get over your boujie ways” Rafael laughed then fed a cut in half grape to Noah.  


Although thinking of the dress, rafael looked at Olivia up and down, she looked... to good. Hair put up, showing that beautiful face and a yellow dress that hugged her body at the top and went out at the bottom showing her curves in a very vulnerable way. Rafael loved her like this, she showed a different side, of course he loved that bad ass side but he also loved to see her relaxed and with less of a guard.  


Almost completely disregarding his mother the whole hour Noah had fallen asleep on rafael, losing feeling in his occupied arm, he laid Noah down and rested his head on a weird blue monkey. “He loves you a lot, you know?” Olivia said laying her head on his thigh. “ew really it likes, me” Rafael says lifting his arm pretending it some diseased thing. Olivia jokingly hits him “shut up, I know you love him, Ive seen you with other kids versus when I see you with Noah. Im not gonna lie you're terrible with children maybe the worst but with Noah it's different. Im pretty much chopped liver once you enter the room. It's always Baba this and Baba that.” Rafael looks at her in the eyes “really cause I don't know this Baba, but he sounds pretty popular” He chuckled a little and looked down at a concerning Liv. “I love him too, he's great... and will be a great lawyer someday, if I have any influence.” Olivia chuckled.  


Olivia squeezed his thigh, “you know it's kinda hot to see you playing daddy” she looked at him and bit her lip. She sat up, hand still on his thigh and kissed him. “Benson, you're a little mischievous, were outside and your kid is right there.” Liv gave him a devilish smile “oh relax, he's asleep”. She kissed him again but she slipped in her tongue, searching in his mouth to taste every last inch of him. He placed a hand on her thigh and slowly rubbed her soft skin up and down. Olivia groaned in his mouth, she sometimes hated that he knew her body so well, it got the best of her when they were in public places and he wanted to torture her.  


Rafael heard a familiar song that ruined the nice moment, woke up noah and brought the attention to about ten other people by them. “ICE CWREAM” Noah lifted up his head so fast Rafael thought he was going to get whip lash. Olivia and Rafael untangled from each other “good thing he showed up, any longer and we would have been arrested for public lewdness” Rafael whispered in her ear making sure his deep quiet voice stricken her at the core. She whimpered a little but Olivia was pulled out of the daze of lust by a two year old pulling on her arm. “Ok Noah, let's get some Ice cream, Rafael want anything?”. Rafael cleared his throat “no, i'm just gonna sit here for a while, try and cool it”. Olivia caught on she laughed, honestly she was just glad her arousal was less noticeable.  


Olivia and Noah came back from the truck, Noah holding a popsicle looking like a possesed spongebob and Olivia with a red Popsicle. Rafael knew what she was doing, Liv had on fresh lip gloss and took her time tasting every inch of that popsicle. “mmm, that so good, haven't had one if these in a while” she licked the tip and slipped the treat into her mouth, slowly. Well two can play at that game Barbra thought, “there's something on, here let me get it.” Rafael reached over used his thumb to swipe away at some of the red high fructose corn syrup on her chin, then he trailed his thumb up to her lips and continued to circle her lips. He then dipped his thumb in her mouth. The rest was up to Olivia, she's never had anyones fingers in her mouth but she liked it. She closed her eyes and swirled her tongue around his thumb, she was too wet for her liking.  


“Oh wow look at that time, I should get Noah home for dinner. You should come we can order”. Olivia wanted, scratch that needed rafael to come over. She was ready for him, very ready. “oh I don't know, I have work to do and I wouldn't want to intrude on your dinner.” Rafael was being coy, he definitely wanted to be there but, it was true he did have work, about a boxful in the back of his car. “oh c'mon you can do work at my place after dinner. Besides who can say no to that face”. Olivia points to a red and yellow covered boy trying to share his frozen treat with a family of ants. “ugh, alright, but no distractions, I really do need to get this work done”. Olivia internally chuckled she knew he was getting nothing done that night, unless it had to do with her.  
Rafael Barbra was, is a strong man but he has been enduring Olivia's innuendos, and flirtatious attempts all day. First it was the flirting at the picnic and clever use of her tongue and then it was a dinner that was more of a game of footsie than eating. Now was the final nail in his coffin, Barbra was trying to get work done when he felt eyes on him. “Im gonna check on Noah, in bed ok”. Much to Rafael’s surprise Olivia came back in a lavender slip dress, lace in that just hit the borderline of see through and a hem line that showed her beautiful olive tan thighs. Nonchalantly Olivia sat back on the couch. “Wow lieutenant you are just full of different colors today aren't you”. Olivia glanced at him with bedroom eyes, she ignored him instead she uncrossed her legs and bit her lip. “fuck” Rafael whispered, she wasn't wearing any fucking underwear. “Liv please, you're not helping”. Olivia continued her deaf facade and got up, placed a light kiss on his lips and walked towards the bedroom. “C'mon Counselor you're not gonna leave me hanging are you” she blew a kiss and continued to the bed room.  


With no surprise Rafael only followed in after her seconds later. Rafael was ready for her but also wanted to torture her for all the shit she put him through today. He pulled her close and roughly kissed her. Olivia was into frustrated Rafael, he took command, it was... hot. Olivia slipped in her tongue and fought Rafael's. She barely let the fight for dominance go but Rafael pulled her tighter and gripped a little bit of her hair in his hand and she went weak. Rafael placed a couple of chaste kisses on her lips and then bit her lip, Olivia whimpered.  
“Get on the bed, lay on your back” Olivia complied and felt her heart skip as he spread her legs. Rafael wanted to attack her but he took it slow, placing small kisses on her shins, going up her legs and making sloppy wet kisses on her thighs. “Rafael, please just touch me already” it came out as a whine of frustration. “C'mon Liv I am touching you” she groaned as he reached in for one last hickey so close to her dripping wet core.  


Finally Rafael swiped his tongue up and down her wet pussy. Olivia moaned out loud, reached down and gripped his short hairs in the back, she finally had him where she wanted him and she was not letting go. Rafael circled his tongue around her clit, drew small circles, coaxing out small whines and muffled moan. He slipped two fingers into her vagina and started a “come hither” motion hitting her spot. This pushed Olivia over the edge, her back arched and she let out a loud moan. Her walls were closing around his fingers. Rafael continued his ministrations “too easy” he thought, he continued the motion if his hand and enclosed his mouth over her swollen clit, sucking on it, drawing it in his mouth more and more, scraping her clit lightly with his teeth. This really pushed Olivia, her legs started to shake and as much as Rafael tried to keep them apart she couldn’t control her thighs wrapping around his body. “uuuuuh, Rafael I can't anymore” her voice was quivering as much as her legs “Im gon-na bu- burst”. He wanted to know what that meant so Rafael continued on, pushing harder and harder. “ah fuck” she was too loud, almost screaming at this point, she squirted. Rafael loved it, licked it all up and admired the beauty she was at peace. “You've made quite the mess Ms. Benson” Rafael said using a finger to swipe up some of her cum, making Olivia flinch at the feeling. Rafael tasted her one more time loving every drop.  


Rafael let Olivia relax for a while but he was ready, she could sense that. He put his hand on her thigh and lightly griped, Olivia could feel her arousal rushing back. Was she ever going to get enough if him. Olivia took off her slip and threw it aside, Rafael directed her and laid her down in the middle of the bed. He kissed her lips and started a trail of kisses down her body, reaching her breast he started to suck on the brown nubs, circling his tongue around them and blowing light air on them. Olivia whimpered, how did he make her so horny. Rafael took off his shirt and pulled down his pants, aligned his body over hers and placed a kiss on her lips. Olivia threw her head back and moaned at the first thrust. Rafael felt the wetness surround his cock, wrapping it in warmth, he started to thrust in and out. He felt his dick hit her walls over and over again he couldn't hide his arousal, he grunted and moaned in her ear as he inclined his speed. As for Olivia the previous orgasm made her so sensitive she could barely control herself now, moaning as softly as she could and biting her lip every time he hit that spot. “Oh Liv. Fuck you feel so tight” Rafael felt himself wanting release so he reached down and played with her clit. “Rafael” it's all she could say cohesively “I ohhh fuck, Im close”. They made each other crazy, Olivia clenched down on his dick and Rafael moved his fingers faster on her clit. “Ugh fucking hell, Liv” Rafael lifted his head and closed his eyes tightly. As for Olivia she was too busy biting his shoulder to not make so much noise, it wasn't very affective. “Ohhhhhh Rafael, Im coming” she drowned out her words with her wrist and she even tried a pillow.  


When they were done they got underneath the covers and cuddled. “Rafael?”, “mmm” Rafael said sleepy. “We gotta have one time where we meet up and not end up like this, or else we really are still teenagers”. Rafael used his last energy to chuckle “and skip out on you saying my name over and over again, I think not. Besides I like the way you make me feel like a horny teen again.”. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
